


rose-colored boy

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chance Meetings, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Overuse of italics, Slightly OOC maybe, andrew is a huge dork, overuse of the word eyes, your eye color matches your soulmate's hair color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Andrew’s eyes are pink.Not like, bloodshot pink, but, as in, his irises were literally pink.It wasn’t a harsh pink, either- it was pastel, nearly peachy in tone, soft with gold flecks in it. A very warm rosy color. Oh,wow.—Or: Standrew ft. a soulmate au in which your eye color matches your soulmate's hair color.





	rose-colored boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok lemme preface this entire thing by saying if you wanna give writing this au in particular a shot yourself, PLEASE do so and share it with me!!!!! i would love you forever holy shit. soulmate aus are my jam. though it should be said, this au isn’t my original creation or anything like that; it’s been around on tumblr before!!!!
> 
> title is from the song rose-colored boy by paramore!
> 
> i hope y’all like this <33

Andrew has always been a little insecure of his eye color.

And it’s not that he doesn’t like his eyes- far from it! They’re the color of his soulmate’s hair, and what could be more perfect than that? No, it was the fact that others stare at him because of them. They gave his already stern appearance an added layer of- well, scariness.

Having dark hair and light eyes? Striking. Having fair hair and almost _black_ eyes like Andrew does? A little closer to creepy, or perhaps downright terrifying.

So when he walks into the office and gets more weird looks than normal, Andrew thinks nothing of it.

“Ooh, your eyes are looking pretty today, Andrew!” says a coworker as she passed by.

“Thank… you?” Andrew says, a little perplexed. That was _not_ something he heard often.

He brushes it off as her being in a particularly good mood. Just another day, he thinks, sitting down at his desk.

As if on cue, Adam grabs his attention. “Andrew.”

“Yeah?” Andrew says, looking over at his desk mate.

Adam’s already-large eyes are even wider when looking at him.

“Your eyes are silver,” he says plainly.

“They’re- huh?”

“Silver. Your eyes.”

“ _What?_ ” Andrew yells, maybe a little too loudly.

Andrew nearly knocks over his chair as he scrambles up to go to the bathroom.

And, as he looks into the bathroom mirror with his hands braced on the sink, sure enough, his eyes are a bright silver color. Woah, that’s a little unnerving.

He kinda likes how they look, not gonna lie.

He couldn’t imagine what his soulmate looked like, much less what they looked like with dyed silver hair- long, flowing silver tresses, or maybe short-cropped grey locks, or… well. He’d just have to find out, wouldn’t he?

He grinned to himself and walked back to his desk.

—

Other people seem to like Andrew’s eyes too, and it was so damn flattering.

He isn’t being _vain_ , goodness no. He’s just— it was a welcome change, let’s say that. People seem to be mesmerized by him. Neon colored eyes weren’t uncommon to see in the world- that’s the easiest way to find your soulmate, after all. Dying your hair a bright color is like a beacon to guide your soulmate to you, or you to them.

Dying your hair a more subdued color like silver, though, is decidedly less common. And so, Andrew looks… unnatural, in a very cool and mysterious way. No longer is he the creepy guy with the resting bitch face and the nearly black eyes- now he’s got an air of fancy to him. Y’know, in addition to his resting bitch face.

Maybe it’s a small change that he’s making a big deal out of- but it’s a big deal to him! His soulmate’s got silver hair, and now he’s got _silver eyes_ , how cool is that? Although, he’d never sound that unapologetically giddy aloud. He has a grumpy reputation to uphold.

And, okay, if he wore grey the next day to match his eyes, and again the day after that, and for many days to come- well, who could blame him? Maybe it’s a little childish of him to match his shirt to his eyes, but he was _excited_ , just so fucking stoked about this small change, and also sorta-kinda infatuated with a certain person he hasn’t even met yet.

So, for the next couple months, Andrew wears grey on a near daily basis, because fuck it. Maybe his soulmate would notice him because of it.

The silver in his eyes slowly fades to a near-white color over time, until one day he wakes up, looks in the mirror as he’s brushing his teeth, and has to do a double take.

He leans in until his nose is nearly touching the glass.

Andrew’s eyes are _pink._

Not like, bloodshot pink, but, as in, his irises were literally pink.

It wasn’t a harsh pink, either- it was pastel, nearly peachy in tone, soft with gold flecks in it. A very warm rosy color. Oh, _wow._

… But Andrew didn’t own any pink shirts.

Damn. And he was going to be late to work if he kept checking himself out in the mirror like this.

He’d just have to go shopping after work- because he’s kept it up this far, he can’t stop matching now. Andrew was nothing if not dedicated.

—

Who the hell is his soulmate, anyways? Andrew wonders this as he walks through the mall, on a quest to find a shirt to match his eyes.

Clearly they must be pretty, uh, pretty... _pretty,_ considering their striking hair color choices. Should he dye his hair, too? Would they mind that? He certainly didn’t mind them dying their own hair- far from it, it was a very welcome change. Not that his original black eyes were ugly, or anything! But—

Then someone bumps straight into Andrew while he’s busy zoning out, bringing him back to reality and knocking him off balance and almost causing him to fall.

“Shit! Sorry! Sorry, sorry,” says the stranger, and Andrew looks up—

And he’s met with the golden blonde eyes of maybe the most handsome guy he’s ever seen, _ever,_ in his life.

The boy has blush pink hair (that’s the same color as Andrew’s eyes, Andrew’s brain supplies, that’s _his_   _color_ ) and soft tan skin. He’s a lanky guy, a little taller than Andrew is. His eyes are wide and staring right at him.

Andrew has a million thoughts going through his head; he wants to say _your hair matches my eyes_ and _you’re really damn handsome_ and _can I fucking kiss you_ but instead he blurts out:

“Your hair’s pink.”

The stranger blinks at him. “Uh- it’s, uh, rose gold, yeah.”

Andrew couldn’t help the smile that went across his face. Realization seemed to dawn on Cute Rose Gold Boy’s face, followed by a wide grin.

“You- you’re-“ and Rose Gold gestures while looking for the right words, a weird little wiggly hand motion that Andrew can’t help but notice; he wants nothing more than to sear this memory, this whole moment in his brain forever, all the details included. The guy motions wildly at his hair and then at Andrew’s face. “You’re _my soulmate!_ ” he finally gets out.

“Yeah, I think I am,” Andrew laughs.

They’re just, staring at each other now, taking everything in. Blush pink eyes and blush pink hair and blushing cheeks.

“Oh my gosh, oh my God, this is actually happening,” the boy says, almost in shock. He’s borderline trembling, Andrew notices.

“Yeah- you-“ Andrew fumbles. “You’re shaking. You good?”

“Well, _yeah,_ ” he says. “You’re- you’re here! I’m excited, and really nervous, so I’m… yeah.” His grin has softened into a smaller smile, still with teeth showing, and a little lopsided. He wants nothing more than to keep that smile on this guy’s face for fucking ever.

“Wanna get coffee together, or something? So we can talk?”

“Yes!” he replies instantly in a fit of excitement, before correcting himself. “Yeah, I mean, uh yes, yeah, I would like that a lot. A _lot_ a lot.”

There’s a pause where they’re just grinning dopily at each other, like the lovestruck fools they are, before he speaks up again:

“Oh! I’m Steven, by the way!”

“Oh, yeah, names. Names are probably important to know. I’m Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t think this guy- _Steven_ \- could get any cuter, but then he says “Hi, Andrew,” and oh my fucking God, the way his name sounds in Steven’s sweet chirpy voice. Andrew swears he’s not exaggerating when he thinks Steven’s eyes sparkle.

—

“Wait, so after your eyes changed color-“ Steven says, before interrupting himself with laughter. “You- you wore grey every day for a whole month straight? _For me?_ ”

“I- well- yes? It’s- It’s silly,” Andrew says with a blush and a smile.

“And you were buying a pink shirt when I ran into you?”

“Yeah, I mean- I’d sort of hoped- uh-“

Steven’s resting his chin on his hands, looking just so fucking endearing.

“That’s so sweet! That’s _cuuute_ ,” Steven sighs. “You’re adorable. You’re the best soulmate _ever._ ”

“Hey now, we just met, let’s not go that far,” Andrew says oh so fondly, with no force behind his chiding.

“Nah, trust me, I know you are,” Steven pauses for dramatic effect, “Because you’re mine.”

Andrew smiles, and his flushed cheeks match Steven’s hair.

“So, uh, why’d you dye your hair in the first place?”

“Don’t make fun of me, but... I kinda wanted to look like a K-pop star,” Steven says, and Andrew tries to hold back his laughter, he really does. “Hey! I told you not to make fun of me,” Steven pouts.

“I’m not making fun of you, that’s- that’s a cool reason to dye your hair. Yeah. Definitely cool,” Andrew grins.

“You shut your mouth, Andrew,” Steven says, before a mildly more serious expression falls on his face. “And- well, I also just… wanted a change, I guess. I mean, I’ve already had a big change moving to LA from, y’know, little ol’ Ohio, but… I guess I wanted a fresh start? So, the week after I moved here, I dyed my hair silver.”

“Why silver?”

“‘Cause it’s uh, it’s a cool color?”

“And why rose gold?”

“Uh…”

“I guess you really… _rose_ to the occasion?” Andrew says, with a smirk crossing his face.

“Oh my gosh.”

“You were really uh, going for gold?”

“Andrew.” Steven makes a petulant face, scrunching up his nose in faux-annoyance. “I _pink_ you need to stop. Sorry, that was bad.”

“No, I liked that! You did it, you punned. Good job, I’m very proud.”

Steven fucking giggles at that. Oh my God. He is stupidly cute. Steven, his soulmate, is absurdly fucking cute.

“But to answer your question about the rose gold, uh, I’m starting a new job- tomorrow, actually. Well, as an intern at first, but still! So, a new hair color was in order,” and Steven smiles.

“Cool, cool-“ Andrew is interrupted by Steven’s phone buzzing, someone calling him.

“Oh, shit, I was supposed to meet up with my friend Jen, like, 20 minutes ago,” Steven flusters, stumbling to get his things together. “Uh, uh, I- uh, I’m _really_ really glad I got to meet you, Andrew.”

“You too, Steven,” Andrew tries not to look as disappointed as he feels at Steven’s sudden departure. “I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” Steven says. “Of course.”

And Steven grins, puts his free hand on the side of Andrew’s face, and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Bye,” Steven says, his face flushing, before he’s rushing out the door of the coffee shop.

Andrew’s expression is probably stupidly dreamy and in love, and it’s not until he goes to text Adam about his chance meeting that he realizes his error.

He never got Steven’s number.

Fuck. Fuck! God damn it.

He runs a hand through his hair.

Surely they’d cross paths again, right? They _were_ soulmates, after all.

Shit.

—

Andrew walks into work the next day wearing a new dusty pink button up, sleeves folded up past his elbows, looking frazzled.

Adam greets him with a small nod and a smile. Andrew basically sinks into his chair. He smiles back tiredly.

What a damn rollercoaster of emotions the past 24 hours have been.

First his eyes and then Steven and then Steven _left_ and, just, good fucking lord.

“We’re getting a new intern today,” Adam says.

“Oh?” Andrew replies, only half-listening.

“Yeah.” Adam sounds like he knows something Andrew doesn’t. Andrew kind of hates that.

“Oh, there he is now,” Adam says.

Andrew looks up to see Steven walking through the door.

Steven.

_Steven!_

Andrew has a bit of deja vu as he makes a mad dash out of his chair.

“Steven, holy shit, hey!”

“Andrew?!” Steven turns, and meets his gaze. “Hey!” His face melts into a grin.

“You, uh…” Andrew starts as he walks up next to him. “Uh, welcome to Buzzfeed.”

Steven laughs, like _really_ laughs, and Andrew only vaguely registers all of his coworkers staring at them. Their looks didn’t matter anymore; Steven is _everything_ right now.

“Sorry, for running out on you yesterday, oh my God, that was dumb.”

“It’s okay,” Andrew breathes. “It’s okay. Just- I never wanna lose you again.” Well, that sounded kind of dramatic, but he was his soulmate, for fuck’s sake. He’s waited 27 years for this- he can afford to be a bit dramatic, a bit too heartfelt.

“Me neither,” Steven says. “Sorry again.”

“It’s okay! Really. We’re together now.”

Steven’s smile lights up the goddamn room.

Andrew barely hesitates before running his hand through Steven’s hair. _Rose gold._

And he does the only logical next step, and kisses his soulmate, his own eyes fluttering closed, and Steven’s gold ones going wide.

Andrew could get really used to the feeling of kissing Steven, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEE i love the concept of this au so much, so AGAIN, if any of y’all write this whether it be for standrew or shyan or something else, lemme know!!!!! i’d love to read it~~
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ryanbergarage and message me abt cool aus if u want to, i Love wacky aus, n soulmate aus are among my faves
> 
> (im a wee bit worried i wrote steven out of character in this fic- he’s not quuuuite this cutesy! but shhh it’s fine)
> 
> also please leave a comment if you’d like! or check out my other fics or smth, yknow, itd be nice <3


End file.
